


To Find What's Lost

by Bam4Me



Series: Just Helping Out [3]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Gregory, Alive!Gregory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Gregory, Beta!Howard, Beta!Natasha, Beta!Pepper, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky!Whump, Coming Untouched, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Steve, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega/Omega, Rimming, Spit Roasting, Tony!Whump, VERY ROUGH BLOW JOB, i dont even like blow jobs theyre gross why did i write this, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has been found and captured. But, Bucky Barnes is finally awake now too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emotional Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't even gonna have much about Tony tbh, but, I just can't shut up, can I??? Nope.

Tony found Steve in the hallway, outside of medical, looking worried. Steve sighed, standing up straight against the wall before pacing a little in the hallway. “Hey, Steve. You alright?”

 

It was a stupid thing to ask. Tony could _smell_ how not right the super soldier was, but Steve didn’t snap at him like he half expected him to, just turned those big sad blue eyes on him, upset. Steve seemed to honestly consider the question for a minute before shaking his head, “Not really.”

 

Tony nodded, leaning against the wall next to him, sliding his fingers into Steve’s bigger hand, leaning into his arm. The other omega seemed grateful at the touch, turning his head so he could breath in Tony’s scent. “You got him though. That’s a good thing, right?”

 

Steve nodded against Tony’s hair, “Feel kind of bad about it though.”

 

Tony paused. He didn’t actually read the entire mission report before heading off to the helicarrier. “Steve, how exactly did you capture the Winter Soldier?”

 

Steve got closer, making an odd noise into Tony’s hair, sounding a little breathless and sad. “I shot him up with heat trigger.”

 

Tony breathed out a heavy gush of air. That _was_ an issue, but, if it worked… “He’s in heat right now?”

 

Steve gulped, the hand in Tony’s shaking a little, “Uh. Yeah. Tone, Tony, I don’t think he’s been in heat since they found him. Oh god, Tony, what if this one kills him?”

 

Tony pulled back to look up at the omega, “Steve, it’s not going to kill him. My medical division has been researching the effects of emergency suppressants in mid-heat for years now. As far as I know, even the worst heat can be stopped, stalled, or covered enough that the person in heat wouldn’t even _know_ they were in it. He is in a medically equipped facility, with no feral alphas near-by, and even if there were, he’s also in a place with some of the strongest superheros in the world, the majority of which are actually omega and very much willing to protect their own when in danger. Steve, nothing is going to go wrong. You did what you needed to to get him away from being brainwashed and abused, and possibly to get the help that he needs right now.”

 

Steve looked a little starry eyed at the omega, smiling towards the end. Tony was right, of course. Still, it kind of felt like a betrayal, shooting up another omega with a chemical that could make them venerable, possibly even helpless if bad enough.  


He swallowed thickly, leaning down to press his head into Tony’s neck, breathing in deep again. “You know, he was most likely the man that killed your parents. Hell, he’s probably even worked with your brother before to do some, not-so-legal things against you.”

 

Tony snorted against Steve’s hair, “Lucky him, wish I was the one that cut that break.”

 

Steve pulled back with a shocked noise, “You really think that? About your own parents?”

 

Tony avoided looking in Steve’s eyes, “Think that… thought that. I used to watch him, Howard. I used to watch him and Gregory, and thought to myself how easy it would be to kill either of them. Of course, it would have been a lot easier with Dad. I was smarter than him by age ten, but, Gregory, he’s still smarter than I’ll ever be. And no morals to boot.”

 

Tony’s jaw clenched, as if remembering something painful. “I tried it one time. Gregory, not Dad. Dad would have been too easy, didn’t feel right. Gregory knew though. It wasn’t anything too bad. Slipped something in his drink. Fuck, Steve, he could _smell_ it in it though. Before him, I didn’t even know betas could smell designations, much less cyanide in a drink, but fuck, the look he gave me when he turned down that drink, that was horrifying.”

 

Steve didn’t say much. He knew enough about Tony’s childhood that it didn’t fully surprise him. Hell, nowadays, there were more than enough cases of abused wives and children killing because they thought it was the only way out of their lives. It was basic survival instinct. Kill or be killed.

 

But, he had to know. “Tony, what did he do to you after that? I know, he _must_ have done something. I’ve met that man. If he _knew_ you tried something on him, he would not have let that go.”

 

Tony paused again, reaching over to pull Steve back into him, burying his face in his neck. He had to stand on his tip toes to do it. Tony nearly sent himself into a slight panic attack at that, while thinking of Gregory. Gregory was tall too. Same hair colour. Most of their family other than him and Dad were blondes.

 

He let him mind shut down for a minute, breathing in that sweet omega smell. Gregory had never smelt this sweet. Still doesn’t. Usually a dark scent followed him wherever he went.

 

Until he’d gotten Happy and Pepper to run SI for him, he’d still walk into his office sometimes to find that dark scent, lingering all over his things, nothing moved out of place. It was as if he just came over sometimes, and planted his scent all over, just so he could watch the resulting panic.

 

Tony hadn’t smelt that scent since the Avengers had moved in with him. It was calming.

 

“Tony?”

 

Steve held him tight to his chest, sounding worried.

 

“He kept me locked in my bedroom for a month. Couldn’t leave. He brought me all my meals, let me use the en suite bathroom. He didn’t _do_ anything. He kept me fed, and watered, but he also kept me _there_.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To prove he could. Fuck, when I’d gotten out, Mom and Dad didn’t even realize they hadn’t seen me for a month. I was only twelve. He did that when I was _twelve,_ Steve. What kind of a monster does that to their _twin_ at the age of _twelve_?”

 

“What kind of kid tries to poison their twin at the age of twelve?” His voice was steady. He knew exactly what kind of kid. One that had no other choice, but, he still couldn’t hold himself back from saying it.

 

Tony pulled back, eyes burning a hole into Steve’s. “The kind that knew it wouldn’t work. The kind that thought he had nothing else to lose, and tried to get out of an abusive relationship. I know I did something stupid that could have easily resulted in my first murder, but him? He didn’t just _try_ something, Steve. He succeeded in essentially holding a child hostage for a month, and no one gave a fuck. And he _knew_ he could get away with it.”

 

Steve pulled Tony in again, letting him struggle against his hold for a few seconds before Tony settled down, realizing that he wasn’t being attacked, “I know. I’m sorry. You lashed out like anyone in that situation would. I’m not judging you, I’m just nervous.”

 

Tony nodded against his pectoral, looking worn down. “Is Bucky awake?”

 

Steve shook his head, “No. They sedated him, but it should wear off within the hour, then we’ll know if he’s going to be okay, or if they need to pump him full of suppressants.”

 

Tony nodded again, pulling on Steve’s arm to force the two of them into a nearby meeting office not in use.

 

Tony sighed when the door was shut, pushing Steve into the closest chair and himself into Steve’s lap. His head felt like it was full of ticks, feeding off of him and getting bigger. Steve seemed to understand though, holding him close.

 

***

 

Natasha was the one that found them later. She had been with Bucky since they brought him in, since she couldn’t smell the heat pheromones and they wouldn’t bother her.

 

“Steve.”

 

She was quiet, being rather considerate to the engineer who was asleep on his lap. He hummed, one hand pressing the button on the side of his phone to darken it, while the other continued its light circle up and down Tony’s back. “Yeah?”

 

“Bucky awake. He keeps saying he wants to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s pretty pissed at me for sending him into heat.”

 

Natasha shook her head, looking a little frantic. “No, you don’t understand, Steve. Sending him into heat triggered something. He remembers. You, everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sat on the side of Bucky’s hospital bed, feeling a little clench in his heart, the way Bucky never once stopped looking at Tony, still sleeping on the couch in the room. He wasn’t even looking at Natasha, though, looking right around her and zeroing in on the sweet scent coming from that side of the room.

 

“Hey, Bucky.”

 

Bucky mostly ignored him, hazy eyes trying to focus on Tony’s sleeping features. Finally, after a minute he turned to see Steve still sitting at his side. “Who is he?”

 

Steve swallowed a bit before turning to see Natasha looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He silently asked if she trusted him enough. She nodded a little, her hand still closed around Bucky’s metal one. “Tony Stark. Howards youngest.”

 

Bucky cringed a little. Him and Howard had never gotten along like him and Steve did. “They said… said Howard had two…”

 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, twins. Tony doesn’t like his brother, they never got along, try not to mention him, kay?”

 

Bucky nodded, “He smells like… like he has more pheromones than he should.”

 

Steve nodded, “He might. Or it might just be him. Tony Stark has always been known to have strong enough pheromones to get what he wanted from others while not in heat.”

 

Bucky sighed, trying to press his head into the pillow, “I… I’ve read files on him before, Stevie. Uh, not much, just enough to know to stay away from him.”

 

Steve was quiet for a minute, watching Bucky’s mostly limp metal hand, curl up in Natasha’s. He wanted to ask more, but he could feel Bucky tense under his fingers, and smell him filling up the room with pheromones. He wondered if he should move Tony out of the room, but decided that he could stay, knowing that he was probably the least effected by them in the room. Even Natasha seemed to be breathing out of her nose to keep from smelling too much. Steve couldn’t remember much about the effects of omega heat pheromones on betas, but he did remember that they usually ended up sort of drugged if they breathed in too much.

 

“I want the suppressants.”

 

“How high?”

 

They looked to the other side of the room where Tony was sleepily pushing himself off the couch, rubbing an eye before getting up. He sat on the bed next to Bucky and started fiddling with something on his medical scanner, but Steve wasn’t sure what.

 

“Enough to stop it?”

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah, but like, do you want enough to stop it, or enough to make it not bother you? Because if I stop it entirely, you’ll feel it later. Be all sore and all your hormones out of wack-“

 

“I don’t care, just make it stop.”

 

Tony nodded, about to get up, but he saw Natasha sitting on the chair on the other side of the bed, looking drugged. “Hey, Nat, maybe you should go get that for me, and then take a breather out there till Bucky’s stopped pumping out hormones in the bucket loads.”

 

Natasha stood up, graceful as ever, but gave herself away on being tired by stretching in that way that meant she was trying to keep her eyes open. “SHIELD’s got fifteen different suppressant brands, which one do you want me to get?”

 

Tony grinned a little, “I was thinking, 9CCs of Mallard will stop the heat without making his sick later.”

 

She nodded absently and headed out the door, not waiting for him to say anything else.

 

“Mallard? Isn’t that a bird?”

 

Tony looked down at the man on the bed, reaching out to card one hand through sweaty hair. He needed to convince this boy to cut it all off, that just won’t do. Bucky leaned into his touch though, looking starved for affection, which was very likely. “When I first developed the stuff, the world’s _first_ full stop heat suppressant that didn’t have any ill effects, and still the best, my brother called me a quack for wanting to stop God’s divine work, that is the process of making omegas everywhere some big brutes bitch once every few months. I found his hatred of it so… nice… I wanted to bottle it up and keep it right where he could see it. So I did.”

 

Even Steve was snickering at that. “Christ, Tony, you’re a complete menace.”

 

“I also know that.”

 

Natasha came back in, wearing a surgical mask and carrying one small vial and needle. “I assume you know how to do this?”

 

Tony plucked them both out of her hands with a smile, “Been shooting myself up with this shit since before it was even legal. I _should_   know how to stick a needle in someone’s arm.”

 

Natasha nodded, sitting back down in her seat again, sliding her tiny hand back into Bucky’s metal one. Apparently, she was in this one for the full ride. That was oddly comforting to everyone in the room.

 

Tony paused before slipping the needle in, “Bucky, this is twice the maximum recommended dose because of your super enhancements from Zola. It’s not gonna cramp you up, but it might knock you out for a few hours. After that, we’re gonna try to get SHIELD to release you, which shouldn’t be that hard, with Fury on our side on this one. But, there is a slight possibility you might wake up in transit to Avengers Tower. You think the winter soldier is gone completely? I need to know if we’re going to have to shoot you up again and make you ride that heat out with no help.”

 

Bucky blinked for a few seconds. “Stark, I _am_ the winter soldier. I always was. The only thing you need to worry about is if they take away the memories again, and the doctors said that’s unlikely to happen without them getting me again. I am the winter soldier, but the winter soldier wasn’t always bad.”

 

Tony looked into those blown brown eyes for a few more seconds before nodding. He slipped the needle under the skin and pressed the plunger down.

 

Bucky was down for the count in under five minutes.


	3. Whoops the rating went up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, Tony thinks that Steve doesn't like him anymore because he had Bucky back, and I was PLANNING on making them talk about it at the end, but I'm tired, and I gave you SMUT LIKE FUCK WOAH, so don't complain. Just imagine that Bucky and Steve talk to him about liking him afterwords. They love their silly genius and want to keep him.
> 
> On his hand and knees.
> 
> With a nice warm cock in both ends.

Tony felt it before it started.

 

See, he’d been off his suppressants for a while now. About as long as Steve had been fucking him into a mattress to be exact. Steve was good at fucking him into a mattress.

 

But, now that Bucky is back… Tony’s been thinking about going back onto his suppressants again. Of course, it might not do much, since he’d have to take twice as many, and it’d make him sick.

 

God, okay, maybe he can convince Pepper to let her stay with him for a bit. I mean, yeah, she’s been screwing Natasha for a few weeks now, but Christ, he’d rather bunk with horny betas than try and navigate the world of awkward heat cycles with someone he rather liked fucking, and someone who probably doesn’t even like him at all, much less touching his _mate_.

 

Because, that’s what Bucky and Steve are, is _mates_. They’ve been all lovey dovey lately, and really, honestly, Tony isn’t upset about it. Maybe a little jealous, because he can fully admit, that sometimes he looks at the two of them snuggled up on the couch in the living room, and think that he’d feel really nice curled up between them, or that Bucky looks like the kind of omega that would appreciate a nice blow/rim job, because Steve isn’t all that into it actually, and Tony misses eating pretty omegas out. But, yeah, Steve and Bucky were each other’s mate, and they didn’t need Tony pestering them right now. Especially since this was going to be Bucky’s second heat since getting out of SHIELD.

 

Of course, the first one did _not_ coincide with Steve and Tony’s, it had been a short one less than a week after being shot so full of chemicals in that medical room. It was expected, even praised when it happened. After such a chemical shoot up, Bucky’s body needed time to reprogram itself to work right, which is where that next heat came in, and according to Bruce, he was working rather well since.

 

Tony sighed and burrowed deeper into his blanket nest. His stomach felt off, and he’d already had a ridiculously annoying enema an hour before, because it’s either that or the omega equivalent of the runs for half a day because they need to be clean inside.

 

To be honest, Tony prefers the enema method, as did most omegas now days, but that doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t be preferable over, let’s say, _not fucking knocking off his own body’s natural cycle’s at all_??? Yeah, that idea sounded best actually.

 

He changes his mind about actually liking being in heat, because this sucks, and his tummy hurts, and his body will reject most foods that weren’t blended for the next few days (okay, not that Tony actually drank anything other than smoothies on a regular basis, but it’s the principal of the thing) and he felt like his tummy was a hollow shell right now.

 

Some heats went better than others. Some did not.

 

Tony sighed again, snuggling into his blanket and pillow nest till he got into a comfortable position, before closing his eyes. It would be best if he took a nap.

 

***

 

Tony jerked ever so slightly when he felt a mouth on his lower back, blinking tired hazy eyes open with barely any success at actually seeing anything, and trying to figure out who was molesting him in his sleep right now.

 

If bird brain had decided that this was the perfect day to start adulterating-

 

“Ah!” Tony let out a breathy shout when he felt that same mouth moving lower till it hit his… oh god, he’d gotten far enough into his heat in his sleep that he was slicked up down there. He felt loose and soaked between his cheeks, and that amazing mouth was pulling more slick right out of him. Oh fuck.

 

He took a deep breath and gasped when he smelled the onslaught of heat pheromones clogging the air in the room. Oh god, that meant-, “Steve?”

 

The mouth hummed against his hole, and Tony nearly sobbed into the blankets he was still curled up in. Steve was under them behind him, and holding his cheeks open with both hands so he could eat more of Tony’s slick. Tony lifted his head and found himself face to face with curious brown eyes.

 

He didn’t know what the two of them were doing with him when they had each other again, but damned if he was going to complain when he could feel Steve’s tongue that far up his ass.

 

Bucky was sitting in front of him, eyes blown wide, but full of wonder at the sight in front of him. Tony’s face flushed up bright red, and he looked down at the pillows under him to avoid his gaze. “H-hi.”

 

Bucky leaned back against the other side of Tony’s nest, and spread his legs a little. He was only wearing briefs and a black tank top, and Tony could see a pretty bulge at the front of it. It wasn’t nearly as big as Steve’s would be, but it was about the same size as Tony’s would be, which made Tony feel better. He was kind of small in that department compared to most omegas. It’s okay, because omegas aren’t really _supposed_ to be big or anything. But still, Steve’s monster dick made him feel little.

 

Bucky followed his gaze towards his own crotch and smirked, reaching up to tug off his shirt before lifting his hips to pull off his briefs. “Steve tells me that you like using your mouth.”

 

Tony bit his lower lip, cheeks still flushed, and watching that pretty red cock with big eyes. “Um, yeah. Like sucking on things.”

 

Bucky looked down at his own dick pointedly. “You wanna show the class how it’s done, then?”

 

Tony let out an excitable moan, more slick coating Steve’s tongue while he wriggled forward just enough to lick at the base of that pretty, amazing smelling cock in front of him. Omegas always smelled better than anything while in heat.

 

Bucky let out a soft groan. Tony could smell that his heat probably wasn’t his actual heat cycle, it smelled like a sympathy heat, probably from being around two other omegas in heat while mixing pheromones.

 

Although, that was a good thing, because that meant that at least one of them would have a stable head on their shoulders for the next few days. God knows, the last time Tony went into heat with Steve, he damn near tore himself open trying to take Steve’s entire arm up his ass. Worth it, but a bad idea to begin with.

 

Bucky’s flesh hand slid into the hair on his head, and at he thought he was gonna do that nice thing where Steve massaged his scalp while blowing him, but the fingers tightened right away in his hair, pulling him tight against Bucky’s cock. Tony let out a surprised moan (it’s not that he didn’t like the massage, but Tony’d always had a thing for being treated like a toy, and Steve was just so damn gentle) and got with the program, straining against the fingers till he could take the head of the cock in his mouth. It wasn’t too big, but it tasted amazing and made his eyes flutter.

 

“Hah, you’re right, Stevie, he’s got such a pretty mouth. Don’t know why you don’t like using it more.”

 

Steve finally pulled back from the leaking hole. His own hole was soaked, but nicely plugged up with a thick toy Bucky had worked into him earlier. His favorite thing in the world had always been fucking omegas, but while in heat, he felt empty and bad. Bucky had long since found out that the bigger the plug he’d shoved into Steve, the happier his boy was with fucking others.

 

Tony let out a desperate sob around Bucky’s cock, making the man moan and thrust deeper into Tony’s mouth. Tony gagged a little, but his sob died down to quiet whimpering around the mouthful. Bucky used his metal hand to rub gently at Tony’s neck in praise. Steve just sighed as he watched them. They really were pretty together like he’d thought they’d be.

 

“I like his ass more. You know, he’s so good at coming without touching his cock. I never was good at that, too much of a top. God Bucky, you should make him chock on it. One time, I got him so worked up and made him suck me, he came while I was choking him with my dick. Got so embarrassed about it too.”

 

He had a wistful lilt to his voice, and Bucky moaned, feeling his balls tighten up expectantly. He pulled Tony further down while big brown eyes avoided his gaze. “So, he likes being treated like the biggest slut, huh?”

 

Steve nodded, absently thrusting his cock against the dripping hole under the covers while he laid against Tony’s back, watching them. Tony’s neck was red, and his face was closed up, like he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t being talked about. Steve reached over and grabbed Tony around the front of his neck the next time that Bucky was in it to the hilt, pressing in just enough to make Bucky feel it and moan above them. Steve squeezed once before letting go again. “Poor slutty omega, so embarrassed at how much he wants to be used up, aren’t you?”

 

He didn’t wait for Tony’s answer, moving his hand back down to his cock to push the head against Tony’s hole. He slid in in one long stroke, making Tony choke around the cock in his throat again. Steve thrust out once before slamming back in. Tony made a sobbing sound this time, and Steve could feel him convulsing around him, and his throat worked Bucky at a rapid pace. Steve just sighed at the pressure when Tony’s ass started milking him. It was the perfect omega ass, for not so perfect omega cocks. He always came so perfectly too.

 

Tony pulled off of Bucky’s dick entirely when the need to breathe became too much, pressing into his stomach while taking in big gulps of air.

 

Bucky could see strings of spit connecting Tony’s mouth and the soaked skin of his cock, and let out a breathy moan. “Baby, we are going to have _so_ much fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you do not know, my kink is Tony being USED.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was a trip. I was GONNA write it all in one go, but, then I thought, 'no, best not.'


End file.
